The blooded glass
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Story 2 of the KaitoxLen series After Len and kaito's 'acctivities' they are left to clean up except it didn't go quite to plan. KaitoxLen LenxKaito PLEASE READ LOVE TO LUST FIRST


This is story number two of the KaitoxLen series, **Please read Love to Lust or tears of an angel** as it is the same story first.

I do not own Vocaloid and I do not own any characters used. All rights go to the owners.

Warning: It contains Yaoi KaitoxLen

* * *

"LEN KAGAMINE, GET HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Len heard the booming voice of his twin sister Rin burst through the corridor. His eyes opened immediately from his peaceful sleep and he rushed to see his sister. "Oh, hey Rin. What's up?" This pissed of Rin.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP! I LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH KAITO WHILE I AND MIKU GO ON TOUR AND NOW, LOOK AT THE STATE OF THE LIVINGROOM!" Len knew what she was talking about. His and Kaito's 'activities'. Neither of them had a chance to clean up afterwards. Len ran to the living room. "I mean honestly, I dunno why there is milk on the chair! I always say no drinking on the chair!" A small blush went across Len's face. It wasn't milk on the couch. "Where's Kaito?" Rin asked. Len answered immediately. "He went to buy some ice-cream." As soon as Len said that, the front door opened revealing Kaito with a plastic carrier bag full of ice-cream. Rin marched over to him and grabbed Kaito's arm and threw him to the chair. "Both of you get this place cleaned up by the time I come back!" Kaito didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Where does this go Len?" Kaito picked up the dirty covers that were hanging over the couch. Len smiled. "That goes in the washing machine." Kaito didn't know how to put on the laundry.  
"Err, you do it!" Len sighed and took the covers and quickly put them into the machine. Kaito could tell he was frustrated. He walked over to Len and put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Rin is such a nag!" Kaito stated. Len nodded.  
"At least she isn't your sister!" Kaito hugged him tighter making Len blush.  
"I feel sorry for you. Watch yourself on that glass cup there." Kaito pointed to a glass cup which was cracking. Len went over to it and picked it up but it exploded in his hand. Glass fell onto the ground.

"Len, are you okay? Did it cut you?" Len shook his head and bent down to sweep up the glass. Kaito grabbed his hand. "This is a grownups job." Kaito then swept the glass but one shard cut his hand making him bleed a lot. "KAITO! That's a deep cut! Will you be okay?" Kaito flinched. He tried not to look in pain so he wouldn't worry Len. "I'm fine I just need a bandage on it!" Len began to tremble. He hated the site of blood. It made him woozy and he would pass out (real life experience with me... -_-) '_Get a hold of yourself Len, he needs your help!' _Len told himself however, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself not to worry, he couldn't stop shaking.

"Len, are you okay?" Kaito tried to snap Len out of it. Len nodded.  
"Yes, I think so." Kaito smiled but he was about to pass out from blood loss. There was blood everywhere and he couldn't stop the wound from bleeding. Len couldn't do anything either. He was too scared to go near the wound let alone take care of it. But it also pained Len to see Kaito in pain. Len began crying. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He couldn't stop shivering and crying. Kaito went over and hugged him, trying best to keep his hand hidden. But as he moved, his head span and he passed out onto Len's shoulder. Len began to panic. "Okay, keep calm; just get him to hospital or something!" And that is what Len did, he phoned and ambulance and they came to collect Kaito.

"Argh, where am I?" Kaito woke up an hour later in the hospital with a bandage over his hand. Len was asleep next to Kaito. Kaito nudged him awake. "Len, what happened?" Len opened his eyes. He saw Kaito in front of him. "You cut yourself on glass and lost a lot of blood so you passed out." Kaito took in the information. He felt embarrassed about how stupid he must have looked. But before he could say anything, Rin and Miku burst through the door with a tub of ice-cream. "Kaito, we heard what happened so we came to check up on you!" Miku said and went over to Kaito and handed him the ice-cream. Kaito thanked her and took it. "Len, you need to toughen up a bit! Could I talk to you outside a second?" Rin asked Len. Len nodded and followed her out.

A few minutes later, Rin and Len came back inside the stuffy little room. Rin was smiling and laughing but Len had a troubled expression on his face.

* * *

Don't expect chapters, I can't be bothered with them. So, this is the second fan fiction me and my friend made up (thank her too, I don't make 'em up, I just edit them a bit) ooohhhhhhhhh why is Len like that? Find out on the next episode of Eastenders... I've always wanted to say that! Sorry if they are short too, I swear it looks more on microsoft word!


End file.
